The Neurotechnology Development Foundation is requesting support for the Translational Neurotechnology Summit scheduled for May 18, 2010 at the Westin Boston Waterfront in coordination with the 5th annual Neurotech Industry Investing and Partnering Conference May 19-20, 2010. The Summit will bring together leading researchers in translational neuroscience, executives in the neurotechnology industry, the investment community and federal government agencies (in particular NINDS, NIMH, and NIDA). The overarching goal of the three days is to facilitate translation of promising neurotechnology (neuropharmaceuticals, cell-based therapeutics, neurodevices and neurodiagnostics) into treatments and cures for neurological disease, psychiatric illness and nervous system injuries. This offers the promise of relieving human suffering of the 100 million Americans suffering from brain and nervous system illness as well as reducing the annual national economic burden which has reached over $1 trillion. The Summit will address hurdles facing scientist entrepreneurs and the movement of government funded research into the private sector by 1) providing a platform, as well as training, for translational scientists from government and government funded laboratories to potential industry partners and investors in the private sector;2) promoting interactions and ongoing relationships between neurotechnology scientists, entrepreneurs and the investment and business community through unparalleled networking and 3) dissemination of proceedings and information to investors, executives and the public about opportunities and advances in neurotechnology. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: Over 100 million Americans and 2 billion people worldwide suffer from a brain or nervous system disorder, including: Alzheimer's disease, addiction, anxiety, depression, epilepsy, multiple sclerosis, obesity, pain, Parkinson's disease, sensory disorders, spinal cord injury, stroke, schizophrenia, sleep disorders, and traumatic brain injury. There is a recognized funding gap, commonly referred to as the "Valley of Death," between federally-funded basic research and industry-funded applied research and development. The Translational Neurotech Summit seeks to bridge this gap, which presents a particularly difficult hurdle in the neurosciences, by promoting scientific exchange and financial partnerships between scientists, executives, and investors which will ultimately result in new treatments for benefit of the public health.